Magnitude
by Katannaism
Summary: Sequel to The Beginning. Takes place after one year with the debut of Wolverine and Magneto. But this piece revolves more around Jean and Magneto. Still JOTTY friendship-wise though for u JOTT-ers! (UNDER HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Note: **I do not own any of the characters stated. They all belong to MARVEL comics and Stan Lee. Any add-on characters cooked up by my imagination belongs to me but feel free to PM me to 'borrow' them. (Is that even necessary?) So don't sue me yer? ;)

**Synopsis Overall: **This is a sequel to my first FF, follows 'The Beginning' and takes place after one whole year. Jean Grey and Scott Summers should be ten years old now. Mr. McCoy and Xavier should be around…thirties, maybe? And Ororo (in my opinion) should be around her early 20's. Oh and Wolverine makes his debut in this FF! (YAY! _*Extends wolverine claws and fist pumps the air*_). Magneto/Erik Lensherr also plays the super important role as the _'love-to-hate-but-still-love-anyways-cuz-he's-still-cool' _antagonist. It's quite JOTT-ish but again, in the more…loving friendship sense. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

**RECAP: **(*_abcd_*)-telepathic speak | ("abcd")-normal speech | ('_abcd'_)-thoughts

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr had known each other ever since they were both relatively young adults. Two mutants with not so similar upbringings. Charles brought up in a Mansion with a distant mother, and Erik brought up poorly but with the care from a mother. Somehow, fate drew them together and created their friendship.

However, two very different roads were tarred out for the two very different men. One who could reach the minds of others, the other who could manipulate any form of metallic element and also possessed the one thing that could shield him from Charles Xavier's powerful telepathic attacks.

One had wanted a world of peace between Humans and Mutants. A place where mutants could roam freely among humans and call it home whenever they pleased. To be treated equally. While the other wanted 'Mutant Justice', and craved power over the Homosapiens.

Over time, friendship became ragged. A smooth path towards a more inconspicuous future became jagged and tampered with. Different wants drew the two friends apart.

Years passed, choices decided… Recruitments made.

And thus begins, a competition. A dilemma. A confrontation. A kind of new war that was on the coming horizon.

A war-that involved mutants.

* * *

_**Heheh, quite a cheesy prologue dont'cha agree? And isn't it odd that Magneto sort of despises the Homosapiens(Humans) when Homosapiens created him in the first place and without them, he would literally be nothing? O_o**_

_**Now you see my headache~;)**_

_**Well don't just sit there reading my notes, wait for the next chapter and start reading already! :)**_

_****-Jenna_


	2. 1 The Professor's Visitor

**Note: **And thus begins the first chapter!

**1 – The Professor's Visitor**

**GENERAL POV**

"You're doing very well, Jean. Your telekinesis has definitely been improving." Professor X stated after giving Jean Grey her daily telekinesis exercises in the backyard. She had been required to levitate simple objects in the air to a certain height, doubling the mass or amount of objects each time she succeeded.

Now, as the ten-year-old redhead levitated three three-seater couches in the air easily, she felt quite proud of herself and gently lowered the couches with great ease…

Until they crashed onto the grass, nearly sinking into the dirt.

"Oops…" she breathed, blushing heavily. "Sorry, Professor…"

But the powerful telepath simply laughed it off. "It's alright, Jean. I wasn't making it up you know. You really are improving vastly, dear." He said with a smile.

Jean nodded. On her first try with a simple wooden chair, she kept dropping it mid air and had used up about fifteen chairs within the first three days!

"You can go play with Scott now, if you'd like," the Professor said, looking at his Rolex. "I've got a meeting with someone. If you need me, I'll be in the lounge." He then patted the little girl's shoulder as she scampered off faster than a lightning bolt.

When Jean had gone out of sight, Professor Xavier wheeled himself to the lounge, or the living room to meet up with a certain mutant who he thought was quite interesting.

* * *

"So do you know who the Professor's meeting today?" Scott asked Jean while they were having a one-on-one chess match. Scott knew he was already losing so he'd thought he could distract Jean with something else.

"Mmhh…" Jean mused, shrugging slightly as she moved her knight. "Your turn…"

Scott scowled at his best friend slightly. "C'mon…" he said with a slight whining tone. "Aren't you curious?" The boy then gently tugged on Jean's right arm with a pout.

"Aren't you losing?" Jean shot back at him, with a sly smirk on her face. Scott then folded his arms and frowned slightly, making the redhead laugh.

"Come on..." Scott whined again. "You can't say you're not curious... And I'm not even the telepath here!"

* * *

"Take a seat, Logan." Professor X said to his visitor, a tall, muscular-built man with a roguish and rather disheveled appearance. The large man frowned at the Professor, then at one of the large red couches and plopped lazily on them, wiping his damp brow with the back of his slightly hairy arm.

"So, Logan…" the professor began, watching as the burly creature started sniffing around curiously like a dog. "Have you given much thought to my previous proposal?"

Logan turned to face the professor, with a slightly rude smirk on his face. "I ain't rememberin' any marriage proposal, Chuck."

Despite his visitor's rudeness, the Professor simply laughed it off. "I meant the possibility of you staying here at the Institute. I can help you with your…memory problem."

Logan's dark eyes were then fixated onto the Professor's as he leaned forward, his expression serious.

"Don't joke w' me on that, prof." he sneered. "That's my head yer tamperin' with." He then tapped his right temple a couple of times before suddenly shooting up from his seat and three sharp, metal claws shot out from both his knuckles.

"Yer gotta li'l spy 'round here?" he asked, sniffing the air again. "Some girl?"

Professor X raised his eyebrow and turned around. When he saw who was standing at the corridor doorway, he beckoned them to come closer.

"Jean… Scott… Come here…" he said gently, and the two children meekly walked over. Jean stared at Logan with her wide green eyes, shocked yet fascinated at his claws. But Scott wasn't as amused as Jean, and frowned at the man.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet two of my students." Professor X said, gesturing to the children. "Jean Grey and Scott Summers."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the two, he then retracted his 'claws' and plopped back onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Ye coulda told me beforehand, bub." He grunted. "I coulda hurt children for the first time in my life. And I ain't the kind who go around killin' li'l kids."

"I'm confident that they are able to take care of themselves…" Professor X assured him. Until suddenly, the table in front of him and Logan started levitating in the air. Soon, Logan and the couch he was sitting on went up as well, followed by a few more pieces of furniture. Logan stared at himself in shock as he struggled to get back onto the ground.

"What the hell?" he shouted, unsheathing his claws and swiping at the air maniacally. "Hey prof is this one of yer mind tricks?"

The Professor then looked at Scott, who was gently shaking Jean by her shoulders as her eyes suddenly appeared vacant.

"Jean? Are you okay?" Scott asked her, his voice tainted with panic. "Jean? What's happening?"

"_Jean? Are you alright? Calm down, dear… Relax… Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." _The Professor quickly said to her telepathically.

Within seconds, everything that had been floating in the air crashed onto the ground, along with Logan, who fell face first onto the floor with an angry grunt.

"Forgive me, Logan." The Professor quickly apologized. "Jean's powers often go astray whenever she feels particularly nervous. She's still quite young..."

"I'm sorry!" Jean squeaked, snapping back into reality. She then looked over to Logan, who was getting up and shaking his head. "I'm sorry sir!"

Logan raised an eyebrow at the girl and waved her off, retracting his claws again.

"This the other telepath ye were sayin'?" he asked, pointing at Jean. The Professor nodded.

"Jean Grey is both a telepath and a telekinetic. Which explains your sudden… 'flight'." The professor explained. "And Scott here can generate optic blasts. This explains the ruby quartz shades he has to wear 24/7…"

Logan looked at the two children, he then looked back at the Professor.

"Ye want me to stay here with a bunch of kids?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow again. "Am I gonna be like some kinda part-time nanny? Or manny?"

Professor X grinned at him and shook his head. "I have a feeling you would get used to them without any problems… And I already have someone looking out for the children." he said. At that, he turned towards the two kids. "Scott, take Jean upstairs for awhile won't you? I think you two have had enough surprises for one day…"

Scott nodded and quickly grabbed Jean by the hand before darting up the stairs without looking back at the Professor and his visitor.

* * *

**SCOTT AND JEAN'S POV**

"I don't like that Logan guy…" Scott muttered, as he sat on Jean's bed, his legs dangling off the edge, arms folded across his chest. "He's so rude… Something about him doesn't seem right."

Jean smiled at her best friend as she looked up from the book she was reading. _Narnia. _

"He's a mutant, Scott…" she said calmly. "The Professor's going to help him. And he's got really cool powers."

Scott stared at Jean. "You went into his head?" he gasped, ejecting himself off of her bed and running over to her side on the floor. "Really?"

Jean slammed her book shut and levitated it to her desk. She then smirked at Scott and nodded.

"Well spill!" Scott pressed excitedly. He knew that Jean wasn't supposed to go into other people's minds. Especially without their permission. He was quite surprised that she'd bent the rules.

"His skeleton is completely made of metal instead of bones." She explained, leaning back on her elbows and looking up at the ceiling. "Something called Adamantium… His mutation of having those claws began really early, like us. But he got involved with some kind of weird experiment when he got older which turned his skeleton into metal. So he's got those Adamantium retractable claws. It's supposedly indestructible."

"_That's _cool to you?" Scott asked her skeptically. "I could blast him into bits if I wanted to, never mind his indestructible nails!" He then tapped his shades, feeling proud that he had 'killer' lasers.

"Aha." She quickly said, wagging her finger in Scott's face. "He's got an incredibly fast healing factor too. Even if he gets shot in the head, he'll come back in one piece. Because of that, you can't really tell if he's ageing or not."

"Cool." Scott mumbled, awestruck.

"Anyway…" Jean said again, as she closed her eyes as if she was about to take a nap. "He's totally going to stay here… If he wants his memories back."

Scott frowned slightly. "What makes you say that? Besides the fact of his whole memory problem?"

Jean then opened her right eye and smirked at Scott again.

"Cuz he likes us. Duh."

* * *

**_Reviews per favore~ I know the first chapter's quite short to begin with but there's really nothing much to write about Wolverine's visit. _**

**_But don't fret, totally gonna add in more stuff about Wolverine later on in the FF! _**

**_And there's Magneto to look forward to~*sings teasingly*_**

**_READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES! _**

**__**_-Jenna_


	3. 2 Wolverine

**2 – Wolverine**

**GENERAL POV. MAINLY JEAN.**

Jean was looking for Ororo, wanting to talk to a woman. She'd thought that there were just too many males around the Mansion, and seeing that she was literally the youngest one there, she almost felt belittled somehow. The ten-year-old girl was about to turn away from an unknown metal door that was similar to Cerebro's door until a familiar, deep, almost rugged voice piped up from behind her.

"Ay Red, what'cha lookin' for?" Logan asked, walking in the same direction behind her.

"Ororo… Have you seen her? Do you know her?" Jean asked, widening her green eyes. Logan had his right claws extended with a half-eaten apple speared through.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, the lady with the white hair. Is she really that old?" he asked jokingly, raising one of his messy brows.

Jean frowned at him. "Ororo's not old!" she snapped fiercely. "Anyway have you seen her?" She then crossed her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently. It was as if Logan enjoyed messing with people. Especially little girls.

Logan shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry, Red. What're ye gettin' so worked up for anyways? The lady's around all the time, chill why don't'cha. I don't get why're ye so jumpy anyways..."

"It's _Jean. _Not Red. And I need to talk to her that's why!" Jean said, waving her arms in the air exasperatedly.

Logan smirked at the little girl who was getting a little mad. He found her amusing somehow. Almost like how a niece would be. He then turned his head to face the twin of Cerebro's door.

"Been in there, Red?" he asked Jean, nodding his head towards the door. The redhead then looked at the door for a few seconds before turning to face Logan again.

Jean rolled her eyes before smiling. "No. Professor X doesn't speak of it much. He said that he would tell me and Scott when we're older. Like around thirteen."

Logan chuckled deeply. "That's the DR, kid. The Danger Room. Apparently its for ye little kids to train at when you guys get older... But if ye were to prance in there now you'd get yer butt kicked in two seconds."

Jean frowned at Logan again. She then used her telekinesis to levitate Logan in the air, shocking him. When he was high up in the air with his legs kicking, she walked past him smugly.

"Move, sir," she said curtly before setting the clawed mutant down.

* * *

"Hello, Jean. Is everything alright?" Ororo asked the redhead. She had been sitting one of the many fat leather couches in the far end of the library, reading the day's paper. "Has Scott been putting worms in your bed again?"

Jean giggled and squinted her eyes in disgust, shivering at the thought. "No… He's with the Professor. Hey Ororo… did you meet that new man? The Professor's visitor? Eh… Logan?" she asked the weather witch.

Ororo nodded and patted on the empty space next to her on the couch. Jean then hopped on it, taking off her shoes and pulling her knees up to her chest as she turned to face Ororo's right profile.

"Yes, the Wolverine…" Ororo mused, rolling her eyes slightly and smirking. "The Professor met him a couple of weeks ago actually. I'm guessing you already know about his powers?"

Jean nodded. "I know it's wrong but I took a quick sweep into his head…" she mumbled shyly, as her smile turned slightly ashamed. "Adamantium skeleton with his general mutation. The claws." She then started swiping the air with her fists, as if she had Logan's claws.

Ororo laughed lightly. "Yes, yes… Those things… Anyway, something unfortunate happened to him and he can't remember anything from his past. He doesn't even remember how he got his claws. Or the Adamantium skeleton," she explained.

Jean raised an eyebrow at the woman. "He doesn't? But I thought he got his claws at around my age. And the Adamantium skeleton was due to some weird genetic experiment thing?"

Ororo gasped slightly at her question. "Jean… How did you know that? T-The Professor didn't know that! He's still trying to get into Logan's subconscious!"

Jean's eyes must've widened for the third or fourth time that day. "But I saw it!" she quickly exclaimed. "It was right there! Right there in his head! How could the Professor miss it?"

Ororo thought about it for a second, before standing up and taking Jean's hand.

"Come, we must talk to Charles. Now."

* * *

"Are you sure you saw it, Jean?" Professor X asked her seriously when she and Ororo arrived in his office and explained what Jean had saw in Logan's head. "I have only worked with him a few times but we weren't even piercing through his subconscious yet. And what you saw must've been buried deep in his mind for quite a long time."

"I'm _so _sorry Professor!" Jean gasped, hyperventilating by the second. "I didn't mean to! I didn't realize… He didn't even know I went into his head!"

Scott quickly jumped into Jean's defense. "It wasn't really much Professor. She only saw Logan's powers!"

"You went into my head?" a gruff voice sounded from behind them. Jean turned around and saw Logan standing in Professor X's office doorstep, a deep frown knitting his eyebrows together.

"Calm down, Logan…" Professor X said to him firmly. He then turned to Jean. "Jean, is it alright if you…try it again?"

"Going into his mind?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. She then looked at Logan, suddenly fearing at the thought of entering his head. "Why?"

"Because apparently you have pierced through something I haven't. And it's quite extraordinary… But it is up to you. I am not forcing you to do this." The Professor replied calmly, putting an assuring hand on her shoulder.

Jean looked at the professor, then at Ororo, and then at Scott, finally at Logan, who just shrugged. Finally, she simply turned to face Professor X.

"I'll do it…"

Within minutes, the Professor had Jean and Logan sitting opposite of each other, with the redhead's hands on Logan's temples. The Professor sat near them in case something went wrong telepathically while Ororo, Scott and Mr. McCoy who had recently joined them watched slightly further away.

"_This is so weird…" _Jean thought to herself. She then cleared her throat. "Okay, err…just…relax." She told Logan, and closed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, she felt her mind wander and flow into Logan's. She then realized that Logan's mind was far more warped and chaotic than her mind when she first came to the Institute.

_"Wow... this is messed up..." _

Jean passed through the most recent memories. Logan's small conversation with Jean by the Danger Room… Him spearing that apple he was eating earlier in the kitchen… Him meeting her and Scott during Professor X's meeting… He rode a motorcycle to the Institute… Drinking beer at a local bar before coming...

_*Good… Now don't worry and try to let me in…* _Jean said to Logan telepathically. She then tried to dig deeper into Logan's mind. All the way into his subconscious. The memories that he had 'forgotten'.

It was dark. An empty void with the muffled voices and sounds of his memories rushing by. Sounds of metal clashing metal sounded in Jean's ears like an echo. She grew more and more terrified the deeper she went in, afraid of what she might see.

Slowly, she approached the deepest part of Logan's mind. And it felt like a white hot flame engulfing her. Even though the 'flames' that licked at her skin painfully felt like hot knives searing at her skin, she knew that it was just a state of mind.

But then something submerged Jean into a state of light, pale green. And she couldn't breathe. Air bubbles floated in front of her eyes. Everything around her was water. What looked like plastic tubes were attached to parts of her body. The water was freezing cold as she whimpered and struggled for air or escape.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through her entire body, especially at her hands. Jean tried to scream but instead water rushed into her lungs. Her knuckles felt as if they were being torn open, the skin there just ripping apart… The pain was fiery and white hot against the cold water. The pain surrounded and engulfed her completely. It felt like something or someone was breaking every single one of her bones… It was pure agony… Torture… Nothing but pain…

"_WOLVERINE!"_

"AHHH!" Jean screamed, coming back to reality. She then felt something snap in her head as her body was flung back and thrown against the wall of the professor's office. Logan let out a painful growl as he too was flung backwards. Both of them hit the walls hard and fell onto the floor. But unlike Jean, Logan managed the pain and quickly got up, groaning.

"JEAN!" Ororo and Scott cried, running towards the unconscious girl as Mr. McCoy and the Professor tended to Logan.

As Ororo held Jean in her arms, suddenly the redhead's eyes flew open. Her once bright green eyes became bloodshot and panicky. A sharp gasp sucked through her lips as she jerked out of Ororo's arms. Scott quickly caught her before she hit the floor again.

"PAIN!" Jean shrieked, as Scott and Ororo tried to calm her down. Scot held her shivering body as he gently rocked her back and forth, with Ororo trying to soothe her.

"Jean, are you alright?" the professor asked, approaching her. His face was stained with worry. Logan then limped over to them, followed by Mr. McCoy.

"I-I'm fine!" Jean gasped, as if she was trying to put air into her lungs again. She then looked up at Logan with her wide, bloodshot eyes as she quickly recovered. Jean then pointed up at him. "But he's definitely not…"

Everyone then looked at Logan, who held his hands up.

"Ay, I don't know nothin'. What did you fish outta there, Red?" he asked gruffly.

When Jean had managed to regain her composure, she explained what she saw and felt to the professor and Logan. The Professor, on the other hand, had no idea Jean was going through such an ordeal in Logan's mind.

"It's not much I know…" she murmured when she had finished, as Mr. McCoy handed her a glass of water. "But I hope it helped… I'm really sorry…"

Professor X then placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Jean. Go get some rest. Scott, take her to her room and keep her company." He said. "I'd like to talk with Logan here with Ororo and Mr. McCoy. If you need anything at all, just call us."

Scott nodded and quickly helped Jean to her feet and slowly took her to her room. But just before they left, Jean took one last look into the office, before Ororo softly closed it.

* * *

**SCOTT AND JEAN'S POV**

"You shouldn't have apologized…" Scott said with a slight annoyance in his voice. He sat next to Jean on her bed as she rested her head against her pillow. "It wasn't your fault. You just did what they asked you to do…"

Jean smiled and held Scott's hand reassuringly. Instantly, Scott's once tense muscles relaxed. His frown disappeared and he returned Jean's smile.

"It's okay, Scott…" she said softly. "I was the only one who could reach in so quickly… And I wasn't really the one who was hurting… It was Logan."

"You could've gotten hurt! You got thrown across the room into the wall!" Scott exclaimed. He then laid down next to Jean, facing her as he kept her hand in his. "You're my best friend, Jean. My only friend. You should know that."

Jean nodded and her smile got wider. But then it dropped.

"Scott…" she whispered as her expression turned frightened. "Logan's head is really messed up. Something happened to him after his Adamantium transformation… Something really bad… It probably had something to do with his memory loss…"

Scott simply squeezed her hand tighter. "It's okay Jean… From now on, you're going to let the Professor work with Logan…" he said softly. "You're still unstable with your powers… I don't care if you're the only one who can reach Logan's memories… You cannot keep on hurting yourself like this. The Professor can handle this better than you can…"

Jean hesitated before nodding slowly, understanding Scott's worry.

"They called him Wolverine… Oh, and Scott?… The Professor's having another visitor…" she said softly, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Scott didn't like Logan. He thought that he was a rude brute. Even though he was a fellow mutant, he was confident that Logan would be dangerous especially with his mysterious and chaotic mind. There were just too many unanswered questions… Too much undiscovered things about the man…

As he looked at Jean and saw how tired she was, he knew that he would have to protect her if Logan were to go wild…

He would also protect her from their next probable visitor.

* * *

_**Still quite short! Argh! This is infuriating! Would probably tweak it here and there so please please please please please be patient with me before you break out into a Wolverine rage. (.)**_

_**Anyways... Hope this chapter satisfies your serving of Wolverine. It's still an appetizer serving, but again, be patient peoples!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_

_-Jenna_


End file.
